


Holiday Revenge

by periwren



Category: Real Person Fiction, Sander Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Family, Letters to Santa, Patton Sanders is the best Santa helper, Revenge, dysfunctional Sander Sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: Patton gets to help Santa again this year to make sure everybody gets what they wished for on their letters to Santa.He won't let Santa down!If you want context read Chapter 19 (Princey's Beauty Sleep Plan) from my other fic: You Can Make It Perfect Or We Can Compromise.If you don't want context just read this story as is :)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	Holiday Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLastDemiWarriorNinjaofFireSide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastDemiWarriorNinjaofFireSide/gifts).



> To TheLastDemiWarriorNinjaofFireSide something else to add to your Christmas tradition.

Deceit sighed dramatically, not long now until this blasted season was over. Hmph good riddance.

Everyone was filled with such Christmas cheer. But it seemed the other Sides could never spare any of that good will to come his way. Even though they were technically family.

He was so underappreciated, had they _forgotten_ that it was all because of him that Thomas had believed in Father Christmas for _four_ whole years longer than he should have?! Four years extra of Santa and Christmas wonder because he was so good at getting Thomas to lie to himself - but no, now he was reduced to cringey smiles at terrible gifts _“Oh Aunt Patty I love it”_ and arguments that followed in regards to the merits of regifting.

No, Deceit wasn’t lonely, not at all. He had …Remus! Yes Remus, the dark creative side didn’t mind his company and popped in to visit and discuss random thoughts every now and again –

There was a sharp deliberate knocking at his door.

Aha, that must be him now, impeccable timing, thought Deceit as he strode eagerly over to his door.

But… wait – Remus never knocked, he always barged right in – just like his intrusive thoughts did. So who was at the door?

Deceit paused as the person knocked again. Arranging his face into a blank indifferent expression (he didn’t want the person on the other side to think he was _happy_ about an unexpected visit) he opened the door.

“Salutations Deceit.”

“Logan, my what a surprise. I’m so happy to see you.” replied Deceit his voice dripping with sarcasm, turning briskly away from the door and striding back into his room.

I swear if Logic is just here to berate me about trying to convince Thomas that exceeding his credit card limit by double the amount from his Christmas shopping is a bad idea, I am going to throw him out. I was just trying to comfort our host in a bad situation – it is all Roman’s fault that the spending occurred in the first place! thought Deceit angrily.

“I require your assistance Deceit.”

Well this is unexpected. “Oh, really? What could I possibility help the ever so great and ever so smart Logic with hmm? Another slang word not found in your dictionary?”

“Revenge.”

“…what?”

Unusually Logan didn’t explain further but reached into his pocket and pulled out some pieces of paper and handed them to Deceit. They looked quite old and very crumpled. Some of the black and blue ink had even started to run.

“Did you get these wet?” asked Deceit.

“No, I salvaged them after they were partially eaten.”

“…what???”

“Just read them Deceit, they should be in order.”

Deceit’s attention went back to the pieces of paper. Further he read the wider and wider an evil grin spread across his face. Finally, he looked back up at Logan.

Logan was frowning, evidently he did not find what was written on the papers as amusing as Deceit did.

“I take it what was written here was carried out in full?” asked Deceit.

“It was.” replied Logan.

“And you said you were here for revenge, correct?”

“That is correct.”

“I believe I can be of some assistance for Logan. Come, take a seat and let us get our thinking caps on.”

Logan sat down and whipped out his blue “Cogitating Cap” and put it on. Deceit blinked, readjusted his bowler hat and sat down opposite him.

* * *

(CHRISTMAS EVE)

Patton had been acting strange all evening. Of course, he was his usual excited self because tomorrow was Christmas but he had been doing something out in the back yard.

Roman and Virgil were curious to know what he was doing but not curious enough to find out, after they saw that Remus was with him. Any surprise that involved Remus usually was a bad one. But Patton seemed very happy and even Logan had gone out to see what they were doing so Roman and Virgil knew it couldn’t be anything dangerous.

It was almost time for bed when Patton came running up to them, “Okay everything’s set, go upstairs brush your teeth, get changed into your pyjamas and come back down here.”

“What’s all set?” asked Virgil but Patton kept pushing them upstairs to get ready for bed.

~~~

“We better humor him, Nightmare before Christmas, he must want to show us whatever he and my brother have been working on in the garden, Logan will come along before long and march us all off to bed.” said Roman stepping out of his bed room.

“Yes, but why did we have to change into our nightclothes before we can see it?” asked Virgil

Roman shrugged as they walked back downstairs.

Patton was waiting for them and squealed with excitement and grabbed them by the hand and dragged them outside.

“TA DA!” shouted Patton waving his arms excitedly.

It was a tent.

Just a regular old tent set up in the backyard.

Remus stuck his head out from inside it, “Hello!”

Patton looked at Roman and Virgil beaming.

The other two sides were at a lost at to what to say. I mean, it was just a tent.

“Um… good job Patton, you-you set it up well.” said Roman.

“Er, yeah, it-it doesn’t look like it will fall down.” said Virgil.

“I know right, it took us so long to figure it out, come and see inside.” said Patton practically dragging them over. Virgil was very reluctant, he had a bad feeling about this.

By the opening of the tent there were some flash lights, Patton opened up the flap and the sides looked inside. Remus was snuggled up inside a green sleeping bag “Dibs on this one and this spot to sleep!”

The feeling of stone-cold dread intensified inside Virgil as he noticed three more sleeping bags inside the tent, a blue one, a red one, and a black one.

He slowly asked, “Patton what’s going on-”

“What IS this?” interrupted Roman loudly holding up what looked like a children’s training potty.

Click.

It wasn’t very loud, but it was loud enough.

Virgil’s head whipped around his eyes widening with horror, “No. NO. Logan! Logan please no.” By now he had run over to the back door and started pounding on it. It was a glass sliding door (as well as a secondary fly screen door) that lead back into Thomas’s lounge room.

Presently only the glass door was shut. And locked. That’s what the clicking noise was. Logan was standing at the door staring at them with a gleam in his eye.

“What’s going on?” asked Roman pulling at the door. “Logan let us inside!”

Logan calmly shook his head, produced Virgil’s noise cancelling head phones, put them securely on over his ears, shut the fly screen door, locked that too and drew the curtains. Leaving the sides standing outside in the cold.

Patton clapped his hands excitedly, “Okay now we can get on with your Christmas wishes!”

“What?” cried Virgil his voice starting to distort.

“I wanna go back inside.” wailed Roman.

Patton looked at them confused, “No you don’t. This is your special Christmas wish to Santa and I’m going to make it happen!”

“Wh-what special Christmas wish? Patton what are you talking about?”

Patton reached into his cardigan pocket and pulled out a letter.

_Dearest Patton Sanders_

_Thank you so much for making Logan Sander’s wish of a big long cuddle come true. Well now you get to help Santa again. You’re practically a Christmas elf with all the help you’re giving Santa – such a good, good boy._

_This time Patton, you are helping to make Roman and Virgil Sanders Christmas wishes come true. You see Patton, Roman and Virgil want to get into the real spirit of Christmas. And that means family, specifically Remus. Roman is so sad that he doesn’t get along with his brother and Virgil used to get very unsettled by him. They want to change that! They want to bond together as a family. And they said the best way to do that was a good old-fashioned camping trip with their dear old dad there too of course!_

_Away from all the materialistic side of Christmas and creature comforts of home. Just the four of you together. For the whole night. In the same tent. And they are really, really, really looking forward to it. So, make sure they don’t try and sneak back into the house until Christmas morning (when the sun is up_ _😊_ _) just give them a big cuddle and refuse to let them go if they try to leave._

_Oh, you can show them this letter if you like, I’m sure they will be so happy that you’re helping Santa again._

_Merry Christmas Love Santa._

Roman and Virgil looked up from reading the letter stony faced.

“What’s that?” asked Remus who came out from his sleeping bag to see what they were doing.

“It’s a let- GAH! OH GOD **_WHY?_** ” screamed Virgil shielding his eyes.

_“We might be twins but even I don’t want to see that!”_ shouted Roman.

Remus chuckled “I always sleep in the buff!”

“But what if you get cold?” asked Patton with concern.

“Oh… um -Oh! I know if I get cold, you can all strip off your clothes too and we can climb into a big old pile and share body heat together! Just like real wilderness survivors!” exclaimed Remus excitedly.

Roman smashed his fists on the backdoor as hard as he could, “Logan! Logan! I’m sorry – don’t do this to us! Please let us in! LOOOGGAAAAAANNNNNN!”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahem, if you're reading this, I just want to say thank you - this fic marks one hundred stories, I really can't believe it.


End file.
